


Italian American

by Jeremybelmondo



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremybelmondo/pseuds/Jeremybelmondo
Summary: Drunk Kris is really honest, maybe too honest.





	Italian American

They have beautiful brown eyes- a drunk Bryant resting his head against a flustered but smiling Rizzo could be heard

What else?- said Jake the excitement in his voice barely hidden, Schwarber and Zobrist having a sip of their beers and staring at Rizzo who just raised his eyebrows and shrugged as if he didn't know what Kris was talking about

Probably...mmm... no definitely lefthanded-Bryant's words were slurring because of how drunk he was, but it was pretty clear he said left handed. Rizzo's flushed even more but he was also smiling like a fool

Come on guys, it could be anyone really- Zobrist said in a sarcasting tone, instantly laughing

Okay, okay, I think we need more information, before we jump into mistaken conclusions...tell us more Kris-Schwarber was already waiving the waitress for her to bring him another beer, while not letting his sight and ears apart from what Kris was about to say

Well...HE...he has the cutest smile-Kris was now well tucked into Rizzo's chest whose face was burning red

Okay guys, I think we should just leave Kris alone, he... he's obviously drank a lot and...- Rizzo was trying his best to say something to distract the guys from the conversation that was unfolding. He had always dreamt of Kris confessing he loved him, but this is not at all how Rizzo expected it to happen

Come on Rizz, don't spoil the fun-said Bryant, while slapping him gently on the cheek, which only made Rizzo even more red on the face

Yeah, come on Rizz, don't spoil the fun- Jake, Schwarbs and Zobrist yelled at the same time, they were so enjoying this

All right, all I'm saying is that it could be anyone- a trying too hard Rizzo said

He's the best baseball player that's ever lived, the kindest, the most handsome-and then Kris fell asleep on Rizzo's chest who was right in the middle of the booth they were all sharing while drinking

It was all Rizzo's fault, since he was the one who urged Kris to break his no drinking rule, Little did he know that Kris was such a lightweight when it came to booze. And of course his teammates saw and opportunity and they took it. Describe the love of your life was what Jake said to a terribly honest and Drunk Kris

You better not take advantage of him Rizzo, him being in such an incovenient state, and you having that huge crush on him- said Jake and they all laughed, well save for Rizzo whose face somehow got redder by the minute, and Kris who was snoring on his chest

I already told you guys, it could be anyone-Rizzo kept saying this not because he was trying to persuade the guys but himself, he was sure he would be terribly disappointed if Kris was talking about anyone else, though the odds were almos nonexistent, the description fitted him perfectly

I love your beautiful italian american face-a suddenly awaken Kris muttered and grabbed Rizzo by the face, kissing him passionately to then fall asleep again on the chest of surprised Rizzo

Okay, it's me-a happy Rizzo said with a grin from cheek to cheek, caressing asleep Kris's hair.

 

 


End file.
